


Ritornelli del mattino

by Ameria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameria/pseuds/Ameria
Summary: Era abbastanza sicuro di ricordare che, la sera prima, Bokuto gli avesse solennemente ed enfaticamente promesso di risvegliarlo portandogli a letto la colazione.Akaashi pensò che se, in quel momento, si fosse effettivamente visto porgere anche solo una tazzina di caffè, avrebbe potuto innamorarsi del proprio ragazzo una seconda volta. Avrebbe perfino potuto rinunciare ad ogni barlume di dignità e chiamarlo “capitano”.





	Ritornelli del mattino

  
  


Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, naturalmente.  
Che Bokuto fosse proprio il tipo da chiedere, il mattino successivo ad una notte di – volendo parafrasare - passione, con discreta insistenza, se fosse stato bravo.  
Prevedibile, certo.

 

-Akaashi?-

 

Lì per lì, si era limitato a rispondere alla domanda (alla serie di domande, per la verità, scandite da un crescendo di borbottìi) con un sospiro sommesso, gli occhi tenacemente tenuti chiusi.  
Avrebbe anche ceduto alla tentazione di girarsi sul fianco opposto, in modo da dare le spalle al compagno e sperare che questi recepisse il messaggio, se non fosse stato sicuro che un gesto del genere sarebbe stato interpretato come una dichiarazione di guerra. O, peggio ancora, come un “no”.

 

-Mh? Akaashi… ?-

 

Davvero, non aveva assolutamente alcuna voglia di discutere.  
Tutt’altro.

 

-… Akaashi, mi stai ignorando?-

 

Voleva soltanto riposare ancora un po’, un paio di minuti al massimo.  
Si accucciò quindi più stretto al torace di Bokuto, su cui aveva già lasciato riposare il capo per tutta la notte, allungando pian piano le gambe fino ad intrecciarle a quelle, appena più lunghe e più muscolose, dell’altro.  
Ecco – trovava indescrivibilmente piacevole quella sensazione.

 

-Mi stai ignorando!-

 

A proposito.  
Era abbastanza convinto di ricordare che Bokuto, la sera prima (forse tra l’esageratamente premurosa solerzia con cui questi si era preoccupato d’avvolgerlo fra le coperte, dopo averlo sentito reprimere un brivido, ed il sorriso che quel gesto aveva strappato ad Akaashi), gli avesse solennemente ed enfaticamente promesso che, al mattino, l’avrebbe svegliato portandogli a letto la colazione.  
Akaashi pensò che se, in quel momento, si fosse effettivamente visto porgere anche solo una tazzina di caffè, avrebbe potuto innamorarsi del proprio ragazzo una seconda volta. Avrebbe perfino potuto rinunciare ad ogni barlume di dignità e chiamarlo “capitano”.

 

-Ehi, Akaa…-

-È stato molto bello, Bokuto-san.-

 

Si decise ad aprire gli occhi, Akaashi, nel pronunciare quelle parole. Giusto in tempo per osservare sul volto dell’altro, intanto chinatosi verso di lui, l’avvicendarsi fra un broncio indispettito ed un’espressione lievemente sorpresa, un po’ scettica ed un po’ speranzosa.  
Invadeva completamente il suo campo visivo, Bokuto, con la testa buffamente inclinata fin quasi a sfiorare la spalla.  
-… stai mentendo.- replicò, infine, dopo qualche esitazione.

Akaashi si prese alcuni secondi di tempo per studiare meglio lo sguardo dell’altro, cercando di capire se stesse parlando sul serio o se il suo fosse soltanto un impacciato tentativo di fare il modesto.  
Entrambe le cose, probabilmente.  
-Perché dovrei?- rispose, quindi, cauto.  
Bokuto si strinse nelle spalle.

 

In circostanze diverse, Akaashi non si sarebbe posto troppi problemi nell’assecondare il proprio istinto - avrebbe, semplicemente, allungato il capo fino a baciar via il cipiglio contrito dal viso dell’altro.  
Sarebbe bastato sfiorargli appena appena le labbra, una, due volte, stampargli una serie di piccoli baci proprio all’angolo della bocca. Magari, mordergli dolcemente il labbro inferiore… Bokuto gli aveva lasciato intendere piuttosto esplicitamente, in fondo, di _adorare_ quando lo faceva.  
Se si era trattenuto, almeno per il momento, era stato dunque solo perché, già da un po’ di tempo, con aria a dire il vero più compiaciuta che risentita, l’altro aveva iniziato ad accusarlo di usare “slealmente” il proprio corpo per “distrarlo” e “rigirarselo come gli pareva”.

D’altra parte, la ragione per cui aveva cercato fino all’ultimo d’eludere la richiesta di valutazione (?) del compagno era stata proprio quella: difficile trovare una risposta che non si discostasse troppo dalla realtà dei fatti, senza, per questo, rischiare di creare problematici fraintendimenti.

Avrebbe, certamente, potuto essere un po’ più sincero e fargli presente come il suo approccio eccessivamente energico e, soprattutto, la sua completa noncuranza del fatto che, per Akaashi, quella della sera prima fosse in assoluto la prima esperienza sessuale (e ciò a dispetto dei sorrisetto soddisfatto, e decisamente malizioso, con cui se n’era uscito quando messo al corrente della cosa) avessero fatto sì che, adesso, lui nutrisse delle serie perplessità in merito alla sua capacità d’alzarsi effettivamente dal letto per andare a fare colazione, nel caso Bokuto fosse venuto meno alla propria promessa; dopotutto, quello era un argomento che avrebbero comunque dovuto affrontare al più presto, a meno che da lì all’ora di pranzo Akaashi non fosse riuscito a tirar su una scusa convincente per saltare gli allenamenti pomeridiani.  
In alternativa, avrebbe potuto essere ancora più schietto e dirgli, senza ulteriori giri di parole, la verità: ovvero che quelle carezze prepotenti, quel confuso senso d’urgenza ed il modo rude, infantilmente egoista, con cui Bokuto l’aveva preso – ecco, quella passione un po’ spiccia Akaashi l’aveva trovata _adorabile_. Ammissione, questa, che avrebbe però potuto indurre l’altro a ritenere di potersi prendere fin troppo fantasiose libertà, con lui… e, magari, anche di potergli dare del masochista, definizione ch’egli non si sentiva psicologicamente pronto a tollerare.

Per farla breve, sul momento, quel “molto bello” era stata la risposta più diplomatica e meno pericolosa venutagli in mente.

 

-Uh?-

Fu tutto ciò che Bokuto fece in tempo a dire, una volta che l’altro, portate le mani a cingergli saldamente il capo, l’ebbe repentinamente attirato verso di sé.

Ad Akaashi sarebbe piaciuto, in realtà, concedersi qualche istante in più per contemplare il buffo stupore che aveva avuto modo soltanto d’intravedere sul viso del compagno, ma il corpo nudo di questi era già interamente premuto sul suo, generando una calda, deliziosa frizione alla quale sarebbe stato impensabile opporre resistenza. Al contrario, la sua presa sulla nuca di Bokuto si fece, se possibile, ancora più ferma, le dita affusolate che affondavano senza troppi riguardi in quel groviglio disordinato di ciocche biancastre e la bocca che andava a farsi spazio nell’incavo fra la spalla ed il collo, a suon di baci morbidi e umidi.

 

-Cosa… ?- azzardò Bokuto, in un sospiro incerto, senza comunque accennare minimamente a svincolarsi dalla stretta di Akaashi.

Non che quest’ultimo avesse nutrito particolari dubbi, in merito.  
I… “feromoni” con cui il suo capriccioso, amabile fidanzato lo accusava di _annebbiargli le idee_ , in fin dei conti, non avevano mai sbagliato un colpo.

-Vuoi sapere…- replicò, quindi, dopo aver percorso con le labbra l’intera, massiccia lunghezza del collo dell’altro, così da potergli sussurrare direttamente all’orecchio ogni parola. E fu un sussurro, il suo, infatti -… cosa mi è piaciuto di più, Bokuto-san?-  
Non diede a Bokuto la possibilità di rispondergli, tuttavia, e men che meno d’intercettare, nel suo solito tono pacato, una ben più inconsueta sfumatura provocatoria. Continuò invece a bisbigliargli all’orecchio, scegliendo con cura tutti i termini più sporchi ed espliciti possibile per spiegare quanto avesse goduto, nel momento in cui l’altro aveva ficcato la lingua dentro il suo buco, succhiando e pungolandone l’interno con una voracità tale da mandare in frantumi i suoi ultimi rimasugli d’autocontrollo, costringendolo a soffocare i singhiozzi fra le pieghe del cuscino. Ed avrebbe proseguito, possibilmente raccontando della febbrile euforia provata nell’avvertire il sapore di Bokuto nella propria bocca, e poi giù in gola, se non fosse stato bruscamente interrotto.

 

-Akaashi… !-

Lo scatto con cui Bokuto si scostò da lui, seppur d’una sola manciata di centimetri, fu così improvviso da riuscire quasi a spaventarlo.  
Quasi. Gli bastò guardarlo in volto, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi sbarrati in un’espressione sgomenta, perché ogni suo tentennamento si dissipasse al volo.

Sorrise, dunque.

 

-Imbarazzato… ?- domandò, mentre con una mano andava a spostargli dalla fronte alcuni ciuffi ribelli di capelli.  
Bokuto, in risposta, parve avvampare ancora di più, le labbra intente a chiudersi e dischiudersi in suoni inarticolati. Sembrava sforzarsi di tirar fuori tutto il fiato rimastogli in corpo.  
-No!- protestò, infine –Certo che no, figuriamoci! Cioè… come potrei, io…- le sopracciglia di Akaashi s’inarcarono allusivamente verso l’alto -… io ero solo… tu stavi…- si ritrovò praticamente a balbettare, la veemenza iniziale del suo tono smorzatasi man mano. Quindi, in quello che avrebbe potuto essere letto come un subitaneo impeto di frustrazione, mise fine al cammino intrapreso dalle dita dell’altro, nel frattempo scese a sfiorargli uno zigomo, afferrandogli di netto il polso.  
Akaashi non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissarlo con quieta curiosità - e, per un attimo, Bokuto sembrò invece sul punto d’aggiungere qualcosa, salvo poi chinarsi nuovamente verso di lui ed accoccolarglisi sopra, nascondendo la testa sulla sua spalla.

  
-Mi uccidi, se ti metti a parlare in quel modo.- mormorò, concedendosi un lungo respiro prima di sporgersi a scoccare un bacio, rapido, sul collo di Akaashi.  
Il sorriso di questi, fino a quel momento tanto leggero da risultare a stento percepibile, si fece appena più ampio, genuinamente intenerito.  
-Scusa.- sussurrò, le braccia che salivano lentamente a circondare schiena di Bokuto.  
-Se solo mi chiamassi “capitano”, con quella voce…-  
-No, Bokuto-san.-

 

A dirla tutta, sebbene se lo fosse aspettato e vi avesse anche, per la precisione, strategicamente contato, faceva comunque fatica a comprendere il perché di quella reazione così sopra le righe, da parte dell’altro.  
Dopotutto, lo stesso Bokuto non si era di certo posto scrupoli nel sospirargli all’orecchio le più sfacciate oscenità, proprio il giorno prima, senza scomodarsi a mostrare il minimo segno di vergogna.

 

Era successo nel tardo pomeriggio, sul finire degli allenamenti.  
Anche a volerci ripensare adesso, a mente più fredda, Akaashi non avrebbe saputo dire cosa avesse acceso quella scintilla che, poche ore più tardi, li aveva fatti finire nello stesso letto. Questo, nonostante egli stesse assieme a Bokuto già da qualche mese e non si potesse sicuramente dire che, durante quel periodo, entrambi avessero rifuggito ogni tipo di contatto fisico, anzi: Akaashi era abbastanza persuaso che il ricordo dell’esito maldestro d’un paio di quegli esperimenti, e di quello assolutamente perfetto d’un altro di essi, lo avrebbe accompagnato nella tomba.  
Chissà, dunque, magari tutto era dipeso dalla maggiore frequenza, rispetto alla norma, con cui Akaashi si era trovato costretto a sollevarsi un angolo della maglia fin sopra il bacino, così da usarlo per asciugarsi il sudore dal viso. O, magari, dall’arco particolarmente pronunciato assunto col busto, quando, nelle pause fra un punto e l’altro, si concedeva una posa più distensiva, appoggiandosi con le mani alle proprie ginocchia.  
Del tutto ingenuamente, s’intendeva.

A dispetto di ciò, ad ogni modo, gli sarebbe stato ugualmente impossibile non accorgersi di come lo sguardo di Bokuto avesse preso a seguirne ogni movimento, con un interesse un po’ differente da quello, affettuosamente estroverso, che in genere usava riservargli; non si era distratto un attimo, quel pomeriggio, non aveva sbagliato una schiacciata, eppure non v’era stato un unico istante in cui Akaashi avesse mancato d’avvertire i suoi occhi intenti a scrutarlo, con un’insistenza quasi straniante. Di conseguenza, quando più tardi i due erano rimasti gli ultimi in giro per gli spogliatoi ed Akaashi aveva appena finito, con la massima (e, stavolta, innegabilmente intenzionale) calma, di rivestirsi, questi non aveva certo potuto dirsi sorpreso nel sentire Bokuto arrivargli improvvisamente alle spalle o le sue mani correre a stringerglisi attorno alle braccia, per prevenirne qualsiasi eventuale tentativo di scostarsi.  
Né aveva avuto molte alternative al guardare dritto di fronte a sé, in direzione dell’uscita resa ormai irraggiungibile, mentre l’altro gli bisbigliava fra i capelli cosa, esattamente, dall’inizio del pomeriggio, stava impazzendo dalla voglia di fargli.

 

Non si era trattato d’una richiesta di permesso, né tantomeno d’un ordine.  
Di una confessione, semmai, tanto spudorata e volgare che Akaashi ne sarebbe perfino stato messo a disagio, se soltanto, al contempo, non avesse provato l’irresistibile impulso di spingersi all’indietro, in modo che la propria schiena andasse a sfregarsi con maggior languore, più intimamente, al torace di Bokuto.

Si era impedito, per forza di cose, di cedere a quel bisogno. Aveva quindi, solamente, domandato all’altro se per lui sarebbe andato bene attendere fino a quando avessero lasciato la palestra e raggiunto casa sua.  
Dopo un lungo, significativo silenzio, Bokuto aveva risposto di sì.

 

-Senti, Akaashi…-

 

Fu il richiamo dell’altro, ovviamente, ad interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
Nell’udirlo, Akaashi si rese conto d’essersi, frattanto, rilassato al punto da aver chiuso nuovamente gli occhi, il capo pigramente reclinato verso quello d’un Bokuto ancora raggomitolato su di lui. Posizione, c’era da dire, indiscutibilmente rasserenante.

 

-Mh?- fece, mentre con le dita andava a tracciare il profilo della spina dorsale dell’altro, su e giù, placidamente.  
Bokuto sollevò la testa quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a sbirciare la sua espressione con la coda dell’occhio, guardandosi bene dallo sciogliere l’abbraccio in cui si trovava stretto.  
-… posso farti una domanda?- chiese, infine.  
-Sì… ?-  
-Non devi arrabbiarti, però!-

Lo sguardo di Akaashi, ancora distrattamente rivolto al soffitto, acquistò una tonalità guardinga.

-Non posso sapere se mi farai arrabbiare, se non ho idea di cosa vuoi chiedermi.- osservò, cauto.  
-Promettilo lo stesso!-  
-Non posso saperlo.-

Bokuto non apparve affatto entusiasta di quell’atteggiamento. Mise su, anzi, un muso così teatrale che, per un istante, l’altro pensò di star per vederlo rinunciare a porre la fatidica domanda…

 

-… sul serio, mi dici come sono stato?-

 

… rinuncia che egli avrebbe apprezzato infinitamente.

Qualsiasi cosa, in realtà, era per lui sempre preferibile alle rare, rarissime eppure emotivamente devastanti occasioni in cui Bokuto se ne saltava fuori con parole o, peggio ancora, azioni così disarmanti che Akaashi non sarebbe stato in grado di predirle nemmeno nei propri incubi più tragicomici.  
Sparate, in sostanza, che anche stavolta ebbero l’effetto di gelarlo sul posto, combattuto fra il desiderio di colpire l’altro con uno scappellotto, così, giusto per sfogare la propria irritazione nella maniera più immediata possibile, e quello d’optare per una replica maggiormente sottile, perfida addirittura, ma indubbiamente più efficace.

 

-Uhm, Akaashi… ?- si sentì domandare.  
La voce di Bokuto suonava innocentemente interrogativa, probabilmente confusa dal silenzio ottenuto in risposta al proprio quesito.

Akaashi scelse, di conseguenza, la seconda delle due soluzioni.

 

Si distanziò dall’altro, non di molto, solo a sufficienza da volgere completamente la testa nella sua direzione e fissarlo dritto negli occhi, senza offrirgli la possibilità di scappare.  
-Sei stato _il migliore_.-

 

La reazione di Bokuto fu un po’ diversa rispetto a quella che Akaashi si era prefigurato.

Aveva messo in conto, naturalmente, gli spaesati secondi di tempo che il ragazzo avrebbe impiegato per cogliere il vero significato dell’apprezzamento ricevuto. Aveva messo in conto i suoi occhi strabuzzati ed il suo sussulto spiazzato, anche, senza difficoltà.  
Non si era aspettato, tuttavia, di ritrovarsi così fulmineamente sovrastato dalla figura di lui, balzato a sedere sul letto con una velocità che avrebbe fatto perdere l’equilibrio a chiunque altro e, subito dopo, corso ad agguantargli con forza entrambe le mani, rimaste ferme a mezz’aria.

Nell’indagarne il viso, Akaashi si ritrovò a pensare che quella sua sorta di trafelata, immatura gelosia gli donasse davvero molto.

 

-Stai scherz…-  
-Sto scherzando.-

 

Un nuovo sorriso, stavolta vagamente ironico.

Non aveva sentito la necessità di portare avanti la presa in giro.  
Non tanto perché avesse avuto paura d’un qualche eventuale colpo di testa da parte di Bokuto, quanto più perché l’invadente possessività di quest’ultimo nei suoi confronti, le pretese avanzate nei riguardi di quella sua verginità verso cui pure non aveva mostrato alcuna delicatezza, erano forse l’unica bizzarrìa del compagno che Akaashi sentisse di poter comprendere.  
Forse. Fra sé e sé.

 

-… bene.- stabilì Bokuto, con una calma visibilmente forzata. E, tuttavia, all’altro bastò osservarne l’espressione istantaneamente rasserenatasi, gradualmente più consapevole, per intuire che non vi sarebbero state ulteriori richieste di giudizio sulla notte precedente, da parte sua –Bene.-  
Senza dare ad Akaashi nemmeno il tempo d’annuire, Bokuto gli lasciò libera la mano destra, portandosi invece la sinistra alla bocca. Dopodiché, prestando attenzione a non rompere il contatto visivo con l’altro, ne baciò avidamente il palmo, piano, con una lentezza così evidentemente calcolata da risultare perfino fastidiosa.  
E, nonostante ciò, quando Akaashi avvertì quelle labbra iniziare a scendergli giù lungo il braccio, assaggiandogli la pelle passo passo, chiuse gli occhi con un mugolìo.

 

-Lo facciamo di nuovo, allora… ?- si sentì domandare, prima che un bacio gli venisse impresso sul lato interno del gomito.  
-No.-

 

Un morso, astioso.  
Akaashi si lasciò sfuggire un debole gemito.

 

-… solo… se prima mi porti qui la colazione.- finì quindi per correggersi, suo malgrado.

 

Bokuto, a giudicare dalla posizione assunta, si era trovato giusto in procinto di morderlo ancora, prima che quella puntualizzazione lo irrigidisse sul posto. Akaashi aveva appena riportato lo sguardo su di lui, quando lo vide sbattere le palpebre, più e più volte, con fare disorientato.  
Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ecco profilarsi l’illuminazione.

 

-Accidenti … !- esclamò, sciogliendo repentinamente la presa sul polso dell’altro –Cavolo! La colazione!-  
-Mh, mh.- fu la timida, ma eloquente, risposta.  
Il suo volto si contrasse in una smorfia sgomenta.

-Avrei dovuto portartela a letto!-  
-Già.-  
-Avevo promesso!-  
-Sì.-  
-Giurato sulla mia vita!-  
-No… non proprio, così è un po’ esage…-  
-Avevo dato la mia parola, la mia parola che ti avrei trattato come una principessa… !-  
-Questo non è _assolutamente_ quello che hai detto, Bokuto-san.-

La voce di Akaashi si fece sensibilmente più tagliente su quell’ultima nota, la fronte aggrottata in un’espressione (compostamente) oltraggiata.  
E, tuttavia, nonostante l’antipatia per la definizione… regale? ingiuriosamente attribuitagli, si guardò comunque più che bene dal rassicurare l’altro sulla scarsa rilevanza dell’accordo stretto la notte prima. Perché, ehi, lui ci teneva davvero, a quella colazione portata a letto: una colazione dolce, magari a base di pancakes, con un caffè o un cappuccino a fianco.  
Ci teneva davvero, davvero molto.

 

-Vado… vado a preparartela subito!- decretò Bokuto, scattando in ginocchio e poi mettendosi seduto sul bordo del materasso quasi in un unico, disumanamente agile movimento.  
Akaashi, dal canto proprio, rimase immobile, volgendo solo il capo in direzione dell’altro.

Aveva una bella schiena, Bokuto.  
Lo pensò nell’osservarne i muscoli contrarsi, conseguentemente al tentativo del ragazzo di recuperare gli indumenti finiti sotto il letto, lasciando che il proprio sguardo si soffermasse su ogni sua curva.  
Era una schiena ampia, robusta, terribilmente invitante alla vista.

 

-Il caffè, tu… lo prendi con un solo cucchiaino di zucchero, vero?-  
-Di solito.-  
-Come fa a piacerti una roba così amara?-  
-Non saprei.-

 

Sì, certo, Akaashi era solito bere un caffè poco zuccherato, praticamente da sempre.  
E, nondimeno, il suo assenso alla domanda dell’altro era stato totalmente casuale, distratto dall’immagine di Bokuto che andava a coprirsi inopportunamente le spalle con la propria t-shirt. E poi dalla sua figura eretta, di fianco al letto, che si tirava su quegli odiosi boxer francamente troppo stretti, privandolo man mano di forme da contemplare.  
Questi, dopotutto, non era stato l’unico tanto stordito dall’eccitazione da rischiare di cedervi direttamente negli spogliatoi della palestra, il giorno prima.

Akaashi si fece leva sui gomiti, lentamente, in modo da tirarsi un po’ su col busto.

 

-Oook, torno subito!- assicurò Bokuto, allegramente, senza disturbarsi a cercare anche i pantaloni. Sembrò ricordarsi tutt’a un tratto di qualcosa, però, e così rivolse all’altro un’occhiata vivacemente ammiccante –Dopo facciamo di nuovo sesso, però!-  
Akaashi rispose al suo sguardo.  
-D’accordo.-

 

La soddisfazione che quella risposta finì per dipingere sul viso di Bokuto apparve così genuina, gioiosa, che Akaashi ne rimase in un certo senso irretito. Non fece in tempo, tuttavia, ad esprimere la propria sorpresa, poiché l’altro fu lesto a tendersi ancora una volta verso di lui, per scoccargli un rapidissimo bacio sulla guancia.  
E fu così caloroso, quel bacio, così tenero, che Akaashi ebbe l’impressione di poterlo quasi mangiare.

Fu a quel punto, più o meno, che gli venne in mente di dire una cosa.  
Il che, certamente, lo metteva in una posizione scomoda. Un po’ imbarazzante.  
Bokuto avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia, di canzonarlo o perfino di sibilargli qualche risposta al vetriolo, senza che a lui fosse concesso di ribattere in alcun modo.

Però gli andava veramente di parlare.  
Voleva proprio togliersela, quell’imprevista curiosità.

 

-Bokuto-san.-

 

Lo richiamò quando questi era ormai giunto di fronte alla porta della stanza.  
Akaashi indugiò alcuni istanti a studiarne il piglio interrogativo, la mano esitante di fronte alla maniglia. Si morse lievemente le labbra, quindi, come in un ultimo accenno di ripensamento.

 

-Com’è stato, per te?-

 

La sua domanda non era identica a quella che Bokuto aveva continuato a porgli con tanta perseveranza, non esattamente.  
Era più generica, più discreta. Più codarda, forse… eppure, all’improvviso, non meno fondamentale.  
Akaashi l’aveva scandita senza un’ombra di vergogna.

 

-Ah…-  
Fu la prima, emblematica risposta che ottenne.

Quella e l’impossibile rossore salito ad infiammare le gote dell’altro, il suo boccheggiare smarrito, la faccia di chi sembrava esser stato costretto a ripercorrere troppi e troppo intensi pensieri tutti assieme.  
Già solo quest’ultima, con ogni probabilità, avrebbe potuto costituire un’appagante risposta al quesito di Akaashi. E, ciononostante, il ragazzo preferì aspettare, in silenzio, gli occhi allettati dalle dita appena tremanti dell’altro, ma determinati a rimanere fermi sul suo viso.

 

-… perfetto.- udì, dopo un’attesa infinita -È stato perfetto.-

 

Akaashi accettò quel responso precisamente per ciò che era.  
Ne colse il suono innamorato, il desiderio tornato a pulsare in gola, l’intenzione d’oltrepassare la soglia subito dimenticata.  
Non un accento di sarcasmo, nessun dubbio.

Sorrise di nuovo, quindi, con una dolcezza affascinata che in seguito avrebbe forse disconosciuto.

 

-Fai pure due cucchiaini di zucchero, stavolta.-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille, innanzitutto, a chiunque abbia letto fin qui! :’3  
> Sebbene questa storiella sia un po’ una stupidata, non ho saputo resistere all’uragano di BokuAka che mi ha investita in seguito alla lettura del manga, prima, e all’uscita della seconda stagione dell’anime, poi. Il risultato non rispecchia esattamente quella che era la mia idea iniziale ^^”, ma tant’è, man mano che andavo scrivendo ho perso un po’ la bussola.  
> Mi auguro che la lettura sia stata comunque di vostro gradimento… e, ad ogni modo, anche solo per averle dato un’occhiata, grazie mille ancora! :)


End file.
